


A Catastrophe

by bi_functional



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is stuck with him for a week, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Simon gets turned into a cat, Slow Burn, They deserved more, This is crack, baz doesn't know simon is the cat, dev and niall are here cause i love them, it's a cat fic, what does one even tag for smthn like this???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_functional/pseuds/bi_functional
Summary: Penny doesn't think it's fair that 8th year students are only given a term to work on their own spell, so she does what anyone else would do and starts early with Simon as her test subject. Things go wrong however, but due to midterm break taking place right after their experiment in which there was believed to be no outcome, Simon is stuck with Baz.And Baz is stuck with a random ass cat he believed Simon adopted before leaving for break.please just give it a shot I'm horrible at summaries.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 99
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could give you an explanation but I don't have one.

**Simon**

“I just really think it’s utter rubbish,” Penny huffs as she throws another book onto the table with an entirely unnecessary force. “One term. One term Simon!” She continues, throwing her arms up as she paces along the length of the table we’ve chosen in the back (thank Merlin) of the library. “They expect us to come up with a spell that actually works, mind you, in one term. In comparison to the spells we’ve been learning which either happened by complete accident or took  _ decades  _ to perfect!” 

She’s been on this rant before, so I’m entirely used to the ramblings, but this is the first time she’s shoved books in front of me during it so I have half the mind to pay double my usual attention. 

“So,” She stops, pressing both palms into the table as she leans closer to me, eyes glinting in a way that has my lips quirking up into a small smile I can’t help. “I’ve decided to jump the barrel. I’ve been collecting all my research and it’s all here. All I have to do is write in the dates. I’ve gone over logs and other examples from students who’ve previously graduated and I’m sure I’ve got the formatting down right. All I have left to do really is conduct my first experiment. Naturally it would take several but there’s no proper time to start than now and--” 

“You’re cheating?” She’s talking a mile a minute and it’s taken me a moment to truly absorb the information she’s spewing. 

“I’m not!” She defends, her voice hitching up a few octaves in mock offense as she pulls away from the table. “I’m simply getting ahead is all.” 

“You’re cheating!” I repeat, laughter spilling out of me as her cheeks flush. Baz will be furious if he ever found out. They’ve been competing for top slot since they got here, and although I suspected the thought of Penny beating him out to be a welcome one, it doesn’t fit right if it’s out of an unfair advantage. “Penny, you shouldn’t be cheating,” I amend, quelling my laughter as I try to give her a stern look. 

“Well, fine I won’t use  _ this  _ spell  _ but _ I can’t help but get a firm grip on the understanding of what goes into making a spell anyway.” She waves a hand as if to dismiss me and it’s my turn to huff at her. 

“But it’s not fair to everyone else in our year that--” 

“You mean it’s not fair to  _ Basil? _ ” She taunts and my mouth snaps shut. 

“You know I’d worship the day you beat him for top spot, don't be  _ daft  _ Pen.” I correct her hotly. “The wanker can drop to the bottom of the list for all I care, he definitely deserves to.” 

“Don’t worry your fretted little mind over it Simon,” She tuts, “If you don’t think Baz has been prepared for this exam his entire life you’re a lot more oblivious than I thought. He’s got a whole library of ancient texts and literature that will give him exactly what he needs. If anyone’s cheating it’s him. I’ve read tons about the Pitch Manor and not only is most, if not all, of the architectural components charmed, their--” 

“Penny,” I interrupt, giving her a stern look. “Am I going to have to put a Baz timer on you too?” 

She laughs at me, beaming from across the table. 

“That’d certainly be a turn of events wouldn’t it?” She shuffles through the books strewn over the table until she finds a notebook that looks more messy than my side of the dorm. “Here, this is the spell I’m trying. It’s going to be a locating spell.” 

I take a look at her notes, appreciating our long history as friends that allows me to decipher the absolute gibberish her hand writing becomes in her excitement. 

“ _ A cat’s the only cat that knows where it’s at _ ?” I say as I reach the last page of her research. “How’s that going to work? I’ve never heard that phrase in my life.” 

“That Simon, is because you are uncultured,” She tells me airily, pulling the notebook back towards herself quickly. “It’s from a Disney movie, and dear God  _ everybody  _ knows Disney. It’s from one of the classics,  _ The Aristocats.  _ Particularly the song  _ Everybody Wants to be a Cat _ . You should let me in your dorm so we can listen to it some time I think you’d rather like it actually.” 

“Well explain your spell to me Ms. Bunce,” I tell her with a grin, watching as she bows and nods her head at me while resuming her pacing. 

“Well, the movie itself was released in the seventies, which is why the language reported within the song and movie are simply heavy motifs. For example, while we address our significant others as things such as babe, it was more common at the time to address a cute girl as Bunny. Cat for example at the time was meant to describe a guy that was cool and this obviously was the meaning throughout the song, even if it was a barely noticeable thing throughout the movie being the main characters are all cats and various other animals. Naturally you’ve got to be sure of these things to avoid complications in spell work.” She explains, giving me a glance and waiting till I nod before she continues. “A cat’s the only cat who knows where it’s at, can be used as a tracking spell. A cat, if my research is correct and one has a proper understanding of seventies slang or the song in general, will represent the person you’re casting the spell on, and whatever they’re in need to find will magically form a clear memory of wherever it is they last saw or placed the item. Of course this will only work if someone is aware of what they lost, and if they were the one to lose it. In conclusion, I’d like to try it on you.” 

“On  _ me? _ ” I splutter, giving her wide eyes before seeing her pout at me from behind her notebook. “I’d be honoured,” I amend, giving her a look. “But if you muck it up, you get my kitchen duties for a month.” 

“Why? Don’t want to be stuck doing them with Baz?” She mocks and I scowl before she laughs lightly. “Ok, are you ready? Cause I’m ready. Do you know what you’ve lost?” 

“Why is it you just assume I’ve lost something?” I challenge, trying to raise an eyebrow but instead just furrowing them together. (I’ll never be able to do it as well as Baz, the git.) 

“Simon, I’m your best friend. It’s not an assumption if I  _ know  _ you’ve lost something.” She says with mock condolence. “You lose  _ everything. _ ” 

I scoff at her before turning to gaze at one of the many books on the table. The one I’ve focused on has a grey spine. 

“Right, have you got what you’ve lost?” She asks, ring at the ready as I think deeply. Now that she mentions it I do think I lost the lacrosse jumper Aggie had left me a week ago, though I’m sure that’s for the better rather than the worse. The last place I had it was my room, I’m sure of that. So with that thought in mind I nod at Penny. “ **A cat’s the only cat who knows where it’s at!** ” She chants brightly and I close my eyes as her ring glows ominously. I feel the soothing sage of her magic settle over me as I wait for an image of the pull to come to mind somewhere specific, but my thoughts don’t shift in the slightest. 

“Well?” She asks, a giddy excitement evident in her voice. 

“I’m… sorry Pen,” I mumble, opening my eyes to give her a sad smile. “I’ve got nothing. Maybe you need to study the slang more in depth?” I ask and she shakes her head at me as her shoulders drop and her ring along with them. 

“No, I’ve read two books on the decade alone. I know everything about it and the words and…” She trails off miserably as she slumps into the seat in front of me. 

“Maybe… maybe a cat is just a cat sometimes.” I tell her halfheartedly, putting a comforting hand on her forearm as she pouts at me. 

“I really thought it would work,” She whispers dejectedly. 

“Well, that’s exactly why we should have more than one term to work on the spell right? It’s a trial and error, and even the best of spells took decades to make.” I wink and she smiles at me as she presses her cheek into the crook of her elbow. “Plus, tomorrow starts midterm break so you’ll have plenty of time to do your illegal business then. Come on I’ll help you with these books and walk you back to the cloisters.” I squeeze her arm and she huffs before standing sluggishly. 

“Did you even feel anything?” She asks, beginning to stack the books in my waiting arms. 

“I did,” I assure her. “I felt your magic for sure. I think you’re close. Have you studied the movie though? Maybe we should watch it sometime and you can analyze it a bit further to see how the song fits in with it.” 

“I did all that though,” She whines as we walk to the shelves and she begins placing each book back one by one. “The whole plot of the movie is returning to where you belong and finding a new sense of belonging and comfort. It’s all about finding things. Finding the jealousy that warped the butler, finding your way home even if you’ve no idea where to start, finding a family when you thought you never would. It all fits.” 

“Maybe that just wasn’t the right song? It might help to use a quote or summat,” I suggest but she shakes her head at me as she slips the last book in it’s slot before collecting our things. 

“But everyone  _ knows  _ the song, that's why I chose it,” She explains as we step into the cool air. “It’s bad enough the movie itself isn’t all that well known, but the song really caught on.” 

“Well, maybe if people just know the song for what it’s chanted for literally, they won’t connect it to the overall plot of the film?” I suggest, feeling a burst of pride when she hums and nods to herself. 

“I think you might be right Simon, that’s very astute. Thank you for your insight,” She smiles warmly at me and I shrug at her as I grin back. 

“I’ve got to be making myself useful somehow,” I tease, bumping her shoulder lightly with mine. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” She gasps, “being the guinea pig is the most useful part of an experiment.” 

I laugh at her as she breaks into a warm chuckle. 

“Man, wish I could come up with a retort for that one,” I say, eyeing her through my peripheral as we come to the cloisters. “But it appears the cat's caught my tongue.” 

She rolls her eyes as laughter overcomes her and I smile slyly down at her as she uses an arm to brace herself on my shoulder. 

“You’re disgusting, I can’t believe we’re friends.” She huffs out, but her radiant smile gives her away. 

“Mhm, I’m sure it’s a real anomaly.” I grin. “Get some sleep. You’ll need it for the ride home.” 

“Good night Simon. I’ll see you next week,” She says and I yawn in reply, giving her a small wave as she takes off through the doors. I shudder at the sudden drowsiness that takes over me and hasten my walk to mummers. It’ll do me no good if I pass out on the lawn, and Baz certainly wouldn’t come looking for me if I didn't turn up the git. I shake my head as the building comes into view opening the door gratefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to end chapters I'm so sorry. uh so good job you've officially lost all sense in quarantine and are willing to join me on this weird ass journey that I'm super fucking invested in. Kudos/comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on Tumblr !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz wakes up to a cat, Dev is Plotting and Baz is not impressed, Niall is a cat person.

**Baz**

It was early morning when I came back from my night of hunting. I’d spent my previous evening with Dev and Niall before heading out much later than I’d intended to the catacombs, so it’s only natural that if the cat had been there last night I hadn’t noticed it, but it’s here now, sleeping curled into itself on Snow’s pillow and I frown at the thing as it huffs unconsciously. Snow would know better than to adopt a cat wouldn’t he? I scoff as I stare at it. Snow’s just the idiot who would adopt a cat. I should put it out on the lawn or leave the window or door open so it’ll ‘accidently’ find its way out. I shake my head at the thought and simply finish getting ready, deciding to confront Snow about it later. 

But of course, I realize with dread, it’s the start of mid term break, and I know for a fact Snow left with Wellbelove last afternoon as I’d seen them on their way to her car. Why the hell would he adopt a cat and leave it in our dorm? Surely he didn’t know I’d been staying and couldn’t assume I’d be here to take care of it. The fucking disaster didn’t even leave any water or food for it. I sigh harshly as I make my way to breakfast, sitting at the table with Dev and Niall as they squabble over nothing of importance. 

“But there’s absolutely  _ no  _ way you can start your day with  _ camomile _ .” Niall is spitting viciously as Dev raises an eyebrow in indifference. 

“It’s soothing.” 

“It’s  _ bullshit _ ,” He replies, taking a sip from Dev’s cup much to the others' protest. “No. I don’t get it. This is for dinner, or late night tea. You can’t fucking drink it in the morning.” 

“So I’m supposed to drink  _ earl fucking grey? _ ” Dev hisses back. 

“At least it keeps you  _ awake! _ ” 

“Baz, help me,” Dev begs, turning to me as I sigh. 

“I think it’s bullshit to start my day with you two.” I say smoothly as I pour my own cup of earl grey. 

“He’s drinking earl grey though,” Niall grins. 

“He pours in so much sugar it hardly counts as tea,” Dev mocks and I make an affronted noise as the two continue bickering. 

“At least he doesn’t drink it completely fucking  _ bland. _ ” 

“I happen to like the natural flavour,” Dev defends, he’s beginning to pout and I know he’s losing steam for the argument, so I gently nudge Niall and shake my head. 

“Well, I had thought I was having the room to myself, but it appears Snow has adopted a cat.” I change the subject, sipping delicately on my tea. 

“He what?” Dev asks, glad for the change in subject. 

“A cat, an orange tabby. It was sleeping when I woke up.” I huff, and they both look at me in shock. 

“Why the hell would he adopt a  _ cat? _ ” Niall asks, buttering a piece of toast. “He’s gone for break too, and you weren’t even sure you were staying and I’m sure you never told that to him.” 

“I definitely did not,” I assure. It had been a hard decision whether or not to stay at watford for the week or head home. With the recent birth of the twins it felt horrible to stay away when I knew father and Daphne could use the help with them and Mordelia. However, Daphne wrote a letter practically begging me to stay, telling me I wouldn’t get any work done at home. She has my best interests at heart, she knows how hard I work myself at school and I can barely contain the fondness I have for her. It felt nearly rude to come home after her letter so with convincing from Dev and Niall I simply stayed put. 

“Surely he can’t be that stupid though,” Dev muttered. “He’s got to know how much work goes into having a pet right? Especially if he was leaving why would he just keep it in the room?” 

“Maybe it’s his hero complex,” I joke, but Niall seems to perk up at that. 

“Baz you might not be far off. Everyone knows he’s a stray himself so to speak, maybe he felt obligated to take it in. A way to feel better about himself you know? Like he could adopt it and give it a life he never got.” 

“Does this shit really make you that insightful every morning?” Dev asks incredulously, picking up Niall’s mug and taking a sip. 

“Well fuck,” I mutter to myself. After hearing shit like that, I can hardly get rid of the animal now. If that were the case I’m sure it would leave a significant bruise on Snow’s heart when he came back to find it gone. Maybe he panicked because he knew the Wellbelove’s wouldn’t take it in. Maybe it was a last minute decision. 

“What are you gonna do with it then Basil?” Dev asks, eyeing me curiously as I run my fingertips along the edge of my cup. 

“Well I surely can’t let it wander off after  _ that _ .” I snap, and Niall laughs softly to himself, not bothering to say sorry. I scowl at him. 

“You should go bond with it!” Dev grins at me, like he just came up with the most brilliant plot there is. 

“Are you  _ stupid? _ ” I mock and he shakes his head, waving a hand in front of himself as he bounces in his seat. 

“No, no, imagine Snow coming back to see that cat’s all snuggled up to  _ you _ . It’ll drive him absolutely mental!” He explains, and the idea doesn’t seem too bad. 

“I’m not a cat person.” I mutter. 

“You’re not a dog person either,” Niall points out. 

“Or a people person,” Dev adds and I frown at them both as they start another fit of laughter at my expense. 

“You need to at least try since it’s going to be with you for a week alone.” Niall says, nudging me slightly. “You should go up there now. Spend the day with it, let us know how it goes. Let it get familiar with you.” 

“Yeah, we’ll bring you lunch and chill in your room with it.” Dev smiles. 

“I haven’t even finished my tea,” I huff, frowning at them, but Niall nudges me harder. 

“Take it with you,” he rolls his eyes. “Go love the fucking cat or I will go do it for you.” 

Niall’s a cat person, I think to myself with a sigh as I gather my mug and a napkin. 

“Fine, I’ll see you at lunch.” I say, tossing a hand over my shoulder as they nod in response. 

A fucking  _ cat. _ I huff as I take the short walk back to mummers. Simon adopted a cat, and now thanks to Dev and fucking Niall I don’t have the heart to get rid of it. I do suppose however, that I could get to know it. Or try to bond with it, even though the idea sounds ridiculous. 

However, as I’m nearing our room from the stairs I hear the unmistakable piercing  _ meow  _ ringing from our room and sprint up the last few steps, opening the door quickly and watching as the cat jumps down from Snow’s desk and tries to run past me. I turn quickly, watching as it stares at the steps in what could be horror before scooping it up and tossing it back on SImon’s bed gently. 

“Don’t do that,” I tell it with a frown. I don’t have it in me to direct the usual animosity I have towards Snow at it, but it hardly matters since it’s just a cat anyway. 

The cast arches it’s back cartoonishly as it hisses and backs away from me. 

“None of that now, I’ve done nothing to you.” I chide, going over to the window to open it up a bit, wondering if maybe the cat was hot in here with all it’s fur. The cat still backs away from me once I turn to it and I huff at it. “I don’t know where Snow found you, but if you’re going to be here, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t have it out for me like he does while you're here.” 

The cat seems to relax slightly and meows curiously back at me. 

“Snow is gone to Wellbelove’s so it’s just me.” I tell it, but it starts meowing loudly again. “Stop yelling at me.” I say affronted, crossing my arms in defense. 

It takes a few steps closer, stumbling over the folds in the blanket as it meows again. Hesitantly I reach out to touch it, but it hisses again, swiping one of its paws at me and getting it's claw caught on my sleeve. 

“What the  _ fuck _ ” I whisper back, shaking it’s stupid little arm away from me. 

It only seems to be content to continue yelling at me and I sigh as I frown at it. 

**Simon**

Baz is frowning at me like I’ve wounded him. As if he’s the one who’s been turned into a cat. This little body is so fucking weird and I have half a mind to think he was the one who did this if he didn’t clearly believe I was away for break. I try to say something again, only for another meow to escape. I don’t even know how to display my frustration so all I can do is sit back on my hind legs and glare at Baz, though I’m not sure if the message carries across since I’m a  _ fucking cat. _

“I can’t believe Snow is gone, has left me with a stupid cat, and it hates me just as much as he does,” He huffs out, seemingly glaring right back at me. “If you actually manage to scratch me, we will have  _ big  _ problems.” He points a finger at me, but I swat at it and he pulls it away with a hiss. 

“You’re a bastard.” He says simply. I’d shrug in response if I could, instead I roll onto my side. “Don’t think you can be fucking cute and redeem yourself.” he says hotly, turning to his desk while I lay here with my head spinning cause Baz Pitch just called me cute. 

He sits at his desk and pulls out a textbook seemingly to study but there’s no way that’s what he’s doing. It’s midterm break, what could he possibly be studying for? I manage to get up and hop off the bed only to realize I’m not quite sure how to jump up into his desk to take a look. I sit next to his chair and meow, hoping he’ll somehow let on to what he’s doing. Probably plotting something horrible for my fragile cat self, or for the Simon that’s allegedly coming back after break. He looks down at me after a minute, and he’s still frowning. 

“What?” he says blankly, I look at his desk than back at him. “No. You are a menace, and I’m not going to let you mess up my assignments.” 

I meow at him again and he huffs. 

“To think I listened to Daphne and stayed here instead of going home,” he laments, and I quirk my head to the side, wondering who Daphne could be. Maybe it’s his secret girlfriend and that’s why he’s always turning everyone down here. He notices my movement however and raises an eyebrow. “My stepmother,” He clarifies. “She just had twins and I wanted to go home to help around the house, especially with the terror my younger sister currently is, but she insisted I stay here to make sure I maintain good studies. She said I wouldn’t get any work done at the house, but I’m starting to consider it a better substitute to your incessant meowing.” 

I honestly think that’s the most I’ve ever heard Baz speak at once, to me or otherwise, and it leaves me reeling. Especially now that I know Baz isn’t some cold hearted monster, he just wants to go home to help his family. His  _ family.  _ More than just his dad and that crazy aunt he’s mentioned off hand. Baz has siblings. He’s an  _ older brother _ , and apparently a good one at that. I meow quietly at him and he smiles softly down at me, and I swear to Merlin the world isn’t in balance. 

“You can’t tell Snow however,” He says, turning back around to face the books on his desk. “I’m sure he thinks I’m a heartless monster and I cannot afford for you to ruin my reputation.” He says it like he’s joking, but he looks sad. Baz is fucking  _ sad  _ talking about how I think of him.

I meow softly again swiping at his leg, but not with any claws this time. I think I've got those under control since I nearly ripped up my pillow this morning. He stares down at me again with a frown. I must look properly pathetic because he sighs and picks me up. I immediately start to wiggle at the sensation. Not only at being held but because it’s  _ Baz  _ doing it. He holds me at eye level and frowns. 

“If this is going to work, you can’t be mean. I will try to give you what you want but only if you’re nice.” He says softly, holding eye contact before he sets me softly on his desk. “There. Now stop yelling. I’m doing some work for a little bit, just some studying. Take a nap or something I’ve no idea how to entertain you.” He says to me. 

This is an entirely different side of Baz that I’ve truly never seen before. It makes me uneasy to see him so carefree and soft. If this is who he is as a person, why is he so hostile whenever I’m around? I huff to myself as I lay down on his desk and he chuckles slightly at the small noise. 

“Good,” he murmurs, and I can’t help but be slightly less upset about this turn of events. Maybe this will be good. I’ll get to know Baz better, and that thought alone is enough to help put me at ease enough to watch him study for the moment. It’s not like I've got much else to do anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to end chapters :) 
> 
> Also, I am making Dev and Niall the characters they deserve to be. I love them and they make me happy. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me feel less like I'm on crack :)))
> 
> Chat with me on Tumblr !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz considers the cat might be a spy, Niall decides he's adopting the cat and gives him a name, Simon's decided Niall's ok, and Dev is just trying to keep everyone on track

**Baz**

I’m content wasting away my morning studying until lunch, but after a few hours the cat appears to get bored. It walks around on the desk and stares at the textbook before going to the other side where I’ve stacked other miscellaneous books that I plan to read later. 

I’m distracted as the cat tries to pull itself on top of the pile, and I stare at it as I wonder why it doesn't just jump. 

“I wonder, are you hurt?” I ask the cat, flinching when it turns to me in shock, knocking both my books and itself off the small space. “Well you are now.” I frown, quickly standing to peer over the edge. The cat appears to be fine, standing on all fours and staring at the ground as if it can’t believe it’s luck. “Are you ok?” I ask it, resting my cheek in my palm as I lean on the desk. 

The cat looks up at me and gives a small meow in response. I nod at it. 

“Good. I’ve healed humans but I’m not sure if my magic would be spotty on animals.” I say, returning to my seat. “Although, Niall seems like the type to know good animal spells. He’s a cat person.” 

I don’t know why I talk to this cat so much. You think I wouldn’t, but it seems like because it can’t respond or hold an opinion of me, it makes it easier to be myself. I tap my finger lightly on the desk while the cat pushes around the books so I sigh. 

I pick up the books and place them back neatly in their stack before making my way to the bed. It’s lonely here without Snow, even if we never would have talked to each other anyway. It’s nice to not feel alone sometimes however. But, as if whatever deity above found my pining to be a constant irritance, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pull it out slowly, straining to see the screen before acknowledging the text from Dev. He says they’re on their way back with lunch and it has me checking the time warily. 

The cat however has different ideas and pounces on my stomach to swat the phone out of my hand, hissing at me as it glares down. 

“Merlin and Morgana  _ what now? _ ” I ask, reaching for my phone but again the cat paws at my arm. (Not with claws though I must note, so at least I can be satisfied with the knowledge that it doesn't want to  _ really  _ hurt me.) “it’s just my phone.” I tell it, eyebrows raised. 

That seems to anger it further and it meows harshly in my face, pushing it’s paws into my chest. 

“I know it’s not allowed!” Though I’m not entirely sure how the  _ cat  _ knows that. I wouldn’t be surprised if Snow left the little devil here to watch me if the thing is this smart. He probably gave it a low down of each rule. “Snow’s best friend has one. I bet you wouldn’t hiss at  _ her _ .” That seems to catch it off guard, as it sits back. “That’s right. Practically everyone has one here. You can’t be angry at just me. You’d have to hiss at everyone at Watford. Well minus Snow, but between you and me it’s hardly his fault he’s exempt from the hissing. He deserves it sure, but not because he doesn’t have a mobile.” The cat is still staring wide eyed at me. 

I take the opportunity to pick up my mobile as I feel another text buzz beside me but the cat hisses again. I feel something burn in my chest and my fangs drop as I hiss back. 

**Simon**

The door opens just as Baz hisses back at me, and although I should be scared or horrified because Baz is a  _ vampire  _ and he just  _ proved it _ , I find it horribly funny that Baz’s reaction to a cat hissing at him is to hiss back. 

There’s a large clatter behind me however and suddenly I’m in someone else’s arms. 

“ _ Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch! _ ” The boy all but screeches, and I try to twist in his grip to see who it is, but he’s holding me tight to his chest. 

“Niall,” Baz has his hands out in a placating gesture as he sits up in the bed. “It’s not what it looks like.” 

“Mate, we told you to love the cat, not  _ drain it. _ ” Another boy says to my right. That must be Dev than. 

“I cannot believe you. Don’t even look at me Baz.” Niall says above me, his fingers moving through the fur on my stomach slowly as if to soothe me. 

“It wasn’t scared!” Baz scoffs, a sneer already in place as he glares at me. (He’s right though, I wasn’t. I actually wanna see his fangs again. I wonder if he’d show the cat?) “And it  _ started  _ it anyway!” 

“ _ It? _ ” Niall gasps, just as I hear Dev sigh beside me. 

“You’ve done it now Basil.”

“Baz you don’t even— you can’t just call the cat an It!” Niall scolds, lifting me up in front of his face. I can’t help but try to stay still. Niall seems ok, he can hold me I suppose. Plus, Baz said he was a cat person. “ _ He’s  _ a precious baby. I’m guessing you haven’t named him either?” 

“Why the everloving fuck would I  _ name  _ it?” Baz asks, raising both eyebrows as if Niall’s the one without morals. 

“Well, it is October,” Niall says then, softer so I know he’s speaking just to me. “I’m going to call you Pumpkin.” I wiggle a bit at that. I’m not sure how I feel about being named. But I suppose I don’t quite have a say in the matter. 

“You can’t name Snow’s cat.” Baz says duly. 

“Well he’s not here to do it,” Niall defends. “I’m not going to call it  _ nothing _ .” 

“You can explain that to Snow when he gets back then.” Baz huffs. 

“Maybe I will. See how you like it when Snow doesn’t automatically try to curse my dick off. Maybe you should take notes when I do.” Niall snarks, and I think he’s proper funny but neither Dev or Baz is laughing. 

“Niall,” Dev warns, shaking his head. 

Niall just sighs, moving to sit on my bed before he pauses. “You think he’d mind?” He asks Baz, who just shrugs in response, throwing himself back on his own bed. (I feel quite proud at the fact he shrugged. I’m rubbing off on him.) Niall hesitantly sits on my bed, placing me in his lap while leaving his hands near his shoulders as if letting me know I’m free to move off him if I’d want. 

I choose to settle into his lap, admiring the feeling of his fingers settling in my fur, but not stroking. Niall seems like the most approachable out of this group anyway. Both Baz and Dev look posh and haughty as if they’re judging you for what you're about to say before you even open your mouth. 

“Baz lunch is on your desk,” Niall says, nodding his head in that direction as Dev grabs the bag and places it on Baz’s bed. 

“Speaking of lunch,” Dev says smoothly, “have you fed the cat?” 

Baz sits up, looking appalled. 

“What does one feed a cat?” He asks, and if I didn’t know any better I’d assume the worry in his voice was faked, but his brows are furrowed and he’s starting to bite his lip. 

“Oh! Maybe he’ll like some roast beef. Dev hand me that plate there.” Niall points at a random dish and wags his fingers at Dev till the other boy complies with a slight flush. Interesting. I perk up however as what Niall said set’s in and immediately stand on his lap to wait for the food. 

Niall laughs at this as if I’m entertaining to him. He smiles down at me so I meow quietly back. 

“Oh pumpkin the mean vampire wasn’t feeding you was he? He was probably being horribly mean to you.” He’s slurring his words together in some kind of baby talk, and I’d laugh if I was literally anyone else in the room. 

Instead, just to piss Baz off, I meow again, pushing my head into Niall’s chest. 

“You didn’t say he was so affectionate!” Niall cues and Baz scowls at me. 

“He’s  _ not. _ ” He hisses. 

“Awe is Bazzy  _ jealous. _ ” Niall practically purrs. 

“You would be too,” He snarls. “You spent one minute with him and he adores you. I’ve spent hours with him and he still hisses at me.” The animosity is gone as he finishes the sentence, a certain sadness dripping from each syllable. It sends my heart sinking. 

“Baz,” Niall says, softer now. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not true.” 

“Sure it is. Of course the cat likes the  _ humans.  _ No cat wants to be around a fucking Monster.” He says pained, looking to the side as he starts to tear at a roll. (I never got my roast beef.) 

There’s something about the way his voice dipped so low and dark as if he truly hated himself that has me jumping off Niall's lap to in turn throw myself into Baz’s. I push my paws into his chest again and meow at him. Harsh and high.  _ You’re not a monster _ I want to tell him.  _ You’re just a boy.  _ I meow harder as I see shock quickly overwhelm his features.  _ You’re a prat and a bully,  _ I think,  _ but not a monster.  _

**Baz**

It’s pathetic, and it shouldn’t give me this reaction, but the cat angrily meowing at me for being self deprecating brings tears to my eyes. Hesitantly I put my hand on it’s (Niall said it was a he?) side, and sigh softly when the cat seems to nod and settle into my lap. I twist my fingers into his fur as emotion overwhelms me. Such a simple gesture from a simple creature shouldn’t mean so much, but it does. And I'd meant what I told Niall earlier, I didn’t think he’d been scared when I hissed at him. 

“Alright?” Dev says softly, placing a hand on my knee. 

I nod slightly, appreciating the sharp one I receive in return. 

“Told ya,” Niall beams, and I can’t help but smile softly back. I’m glad the cat likes Niall. Everyone should like Niall. 

**Simon**

I really like Niall.

**Baz**

“We still need to feed the cat,” I say in a way of changing the subject. Both boys latch onto the subject with a nod and snap respectively while the cat stands on my lap.

“Right! Watcha say Pumpkin? You want some roast beef?” Niall asks, pulling some strands from the sandwich. 

The cat meows excitedly, moving towards Niall but trying to remain on my lap. When he nearly topples over my knees I grab him and set him on the floor in front of me. 

“It’s ok,” I whisper to him, and can’t hide the grin I give him when he looks back at me. 

The cat approaches Niall slowly and sits down. Niall holds out a piece of meat but the cat scoots back instead of taking it from his fingers. 

“Try setting it down,” I suggest, “On the floor. He might be uncomfortable.”

The cat looks at me then back to Niall, as if agreeing with me, so with a sigh, he sets it on the floor in front of him. 

I watch silently as the cat sniffs the meat before sloppily eating it from the floor. He meows for more and Niall laughs. 

“Hey, don’t forget to feed yourself,” Dev nudges me and I frown. 

Even if they know I’m a vampire (they’re closer than family, of course they know) it doesn't make it any less uncomfortable for me to eat around them. It’s bad enough they caught me hissing at the cat. 

When I don't reply, Dev makes a point of opening the little baggy of food for me and moving to sit next to Niall on Snow’s bed to watch the cat. I nod gratefully without turning to look at him, and take out a bag of crisps. 

I pop one in my mouth as I watch the cat eat even if it’s weird as hell, but it’s not like there’s much else to focus on. 

The cat turns however as it hears me eating, and it jumps onto my lap in excitement. I’m curious at first before it starts putting its paw to my cheek, where my fangs cause the skin to bulge slightly. 

If there was blood in me I’d be scarlet. The bloody cat wants to see my fangs. 

I frown at it, pushing it softly on his little chest to get it down, but it simply pushes itself back up. It pats my cheek again and I finally push until he has no choice but to hop off my lap. The cat looks sad, it’s ears pressing down slightly as it looks up at me. 

“Crowley he’s giving you puppy eyes!” Niall exclaims with a laugh. “Kitty eyes? Kitten eyes? Cat eyes?” 

“That’s a makeup thing,” Dev whispers and I nod. 

“It is.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Niall dismisses. “The cat wants to see your fangs, Baz! Awe,” he cues at the cat as it meows at him in excitement, as if saying  _ yes! Yes! He’s right. _

“Well, you’re not seeing them.” I tell the cat, ignoring Niall’s frown and Dev’s huff. 

The cat looks at me as if I’m stupid, and I can practically hear the thing thinking  _ I’ve already seen them _ . 

“ _ No. _ ” I tell it firmly. 

The cat huffs at me before climbing back into Niall’s lap and settling there with a smug look. (I’m not sure if cat’s can look smug but this one  _ does. _ )

“Baz, your cat’s got an attitude,” Niall laughs, scratching the cats head. 

“Snow’s cat,” I correct, grabbing my bag of crisps. “If you two are done now, I’d like to get out of the room and do something.” 

“What about Pumpkin?” Niall pouts and I try my hardest not to sigh in exasperation. 

“He’s a  _ cat  _ Niall, he'll be fine.” I frown, watching as he begrudgingly sets the cat on the bed to join me at the door. 

“Well come on then Dev, it’s time to take our little bazzy on a walk.” Niall jokes and I scowl at him. 

“Stop calling me that.” 

“Awe he’s getting cranky, we need to get him out to photosynthesis,” Niall says with faux desperation, taking Dev by the hand before pushing me out. 

I smile to myself at Dev’s hitch of breath, and give a small wave to the cat. 

“I’ll be back later,” I tell it before I close the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was supposed to be out last thursday and I don't have an excuse for getting off schedule. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!! 
> 
> Also it's been brought to my attention that the link to my tumblr isn't working and I'm not smart enough to figure it out so if you want to chat or check out my shitstorm of a blog you can say so in the comments and I'll give you my user!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh fuck, Niall likes to give the cat kisses, Simon does some reflecting, Baz outs himself by being a freaking ne r d.

**Simon**

Throughout the week I’ve started to learn more and more about Baz, and although I’m a cat he seems to learn more about me too. He spends more time in the dorm with me, often letting Dev and Niall spend meals and evenings in there to keep us company. I’ve actually started to  _ enjoy _ my time as a cat,  _ because  _ it’s with Baz. I don’t know how I feel about it just yet but I know it feels good. 

“Pumpkin!” Niall cues as he opens the door, I was laying next to Baz as he read on his bed. I was more than surprised when Baz let me on, but he’s been more lenient about me getting closer to him. I’m starting to think he likes having me around. Well, having the  _ cat  _ around. I don’t know why that leaves a bitterness in my stomach. “I’ve brought you some lunch baby,” Niall continues. I try not to jump in excitement, I’m probably just hungry. 

“Stop it Niall,” Baz huffs. “You’re spoiling him.” He puts his book down with a smile however, stroking my tail once before getting up to grab the bag from Niall. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one! Since when is he allowed on your bed?” Niall smirks and I bump his hand as he reaches down to pick me up. 

“He’s…” Baz seems embarrassed as he clears his throat, seeming to reset himself as he opens the brown bag of food. “He’s warm, and his fur feels nice.” 

“Yeah,” Niall’s still smirking, “Nice golden fur, the colour of the sun, radiating warmth. Sounds like a certain--” 

“Niall don’t start,” Baz warns darkly. “Where’s Dev?” 

“Your uncle and aunt stopped by, took him to lunch.” Niall explains, I notice he seems a bit more downcast. “They offered to bring you too by the way, Dev said no though. Said he had something important to address with them or whatever. He… he didn’t tell me what it was though,” Niall’s upbeat attitude seemed to have deteriorated by the end of his statement, and he held me a bit tighter to his chest. 

“And that bothers you?” Baz prods softly. His voice is gentle and his brows are furrowed in concern, he's stopped what he was doing by now and is waiting as Niall took a deep breath 

“I just…” Niall seemed to swallow twice before shaking his head. “It’s not important.” 

“It’s important if you’re affected by it Niall,” Baz assured, crossing his arms as he gave him a stern look. “Either way, I’m not going to push you. Just know, if you need me, I’m here to listen or give advice.” 

Niall’s grip on me loosens as he sits down on my bed with a soft breath. 

“Thanks Baz. You really are a great friend.” 

And the problem is, Niall’s  _ right.  _ Baz is an  _ amazing  _ friend. He’s constantly checking in on Niall if he isn’t smiling, or making sure Dev loosens up and remembers to smile. He’s always insisting they get out of the room and take care of themselves. He’s such a  _ good _ person, even if he’s more reserved around them. Though, the times I truly cherish with Baz are the ones we share alone. He’s so uncharastically himself that it has my heart thudding violently in my chest. He’s told me stories of his family, of his friends. He talks for hours sometimes, a smile on his face, just indulging in my presence. It makes me wish desperately that he was like this with me. The  _ real  _ me. But now more than ever it’s clear that Baz hates me, not because he’s an evil person like I’d thought, but because he just hates  _ me. _ I let myself sag into Niall’s lap at the realization. 

“Awe don’t worry Pumpkin,” Niall whispers, he leans down to give me a kiss on the forehead, which is something he’s taken up doing  _ at least  _ once nearly every time he sees me. (I should hate it, but I don’t really mind.) “I’ll be ok, and Dev will come by to see you tomorrow.” 

The afternoon continues on as it usually would, and as they mostly had for the past few days. While Baz is gone playing footie with Niall, or as the other likes to say  _ photosynthesising,  _ it gives me time to reflect on the time I’ve spent as a cat. 

I know this is because of Penny’s spell, and I know there’s no chance of me getting her attention over it now so the panic of this situation really only lasted me the first morning. Plus, I’m sure she’ll be overjoyed that her spell did  _ something. _ Transformation spells are rare and spotty magic at best, but maybe if she tweaked her thesis (or whatever the term would be, I haven’t got a clue) she could easily get high marks for a spell like this. I’m caught between wanting to see her excitement, and wanting her to get me back the fuck to normal. Well, as normal as I ever was. 

While there is a part of me that’s enjoying this however, I can’t help but feel a sense of looming dread at being turned back. Firstly, because no cat means no Baz, and being around Baz isn’t something I ever thought I’d want, but it sure as hell is now. Secondly, because if Baz hated me before, he'd definitely find a way to kill me for sure this time. This whole situation feels like such an outrageous breach of privacy, and although I’ve breached his privacy well enough over the last few years, this feels bigger. To an extent, he always knew I was there in the past. Now it’s like he’s letting loose and I’m taking a sickening advantage of it. I can’t help but enjoy being with him like this though. All the hate I thought I had harbored for him vanished under his cool fingers and shy smiles. It’s as if I never had ill thoughts about him ever. Not to mention he’s  _ enthusiastically  _ confirmed he’s a vampire and I can’t find a single fuck to give. 

Baz takes this opportunity to walk in, hair down and curling around his face as he beams down the stairs mentioning offhand something about a rematch. I drink in the sight unashamed. I always knew Baz was attractive, but seeing him at times like these has me reeling. I’m not sure what the rules are about finding other boys attractive. I’m not even sure if there  _ are  _ rules, but I know Penny’s roommate Trixie has a girlfriend, so certainly boys liking boys can’t be that bad. (Oh merlin and morgana what does that mean for  _ me _ ?)

“Hey there,” Baz smiles softly, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I lean into it because I have a part to play dammit. 

(I’m scared to think of what this means for me.)

**Baz**

After my shower I settle down onto my bed, grabbing a nearby book and waiting till I see the cat’s eyes peek over my duvet before patting the bed next to me. He clambors on, letting out a small chirp in excitement before settling down between my arm and torso, leaning his little head on my chest. 

“I’m reading _ Pride and Prejudice _ ,” I tell him quietly. Talking to the cat is rather soothing for me. “Dev always jokes that I’m Mr. Darcy, and that’s all well and good but I assured him Niall was the fit for Mr. Bingley.” the cat lays still and I give a small sigh. “Mr. Darcy is an egotistical posh prick with a mansion that nearly everyone hates, but proves himself to have a good heart in the end.” The cat huffs at this, moving it’s head a bit as though telling me he agrees with Dev. “Mr. Bingley, is very warm and jolly, and Mr. Darcy’s closest friend. Niall hasn’t read it, but Dev nearly boiled over when in retaliation I called him Jane Bennet. She ends up married to Mr. Bingley and tends to keep to herself.” The cat huffs again and I smile. “Yes I thought I was quite clever with that one. Though, It was all fun and games till Dev called Snow Elizabeth Bennet.” The cat lifts its head, looking at me curiously. “Elizabeth ends up married to Mr. Darcy.” I explain, assuring myself this is just a cat, despite the fluttering unease of speaking of my love for Snow out loud. It’s almost like when I speak of my feelings, it makes them too real. “He’s… well he’s infatuated with her throughout the story, even manages to ask for her hand only to be dismissed by her rage. He deserved it though, being a right prick.” I mumble. The similarities between Mr. Darcy and I are uncanny, really. “She ends up falling for him in the end however. He does many things to build her trust to turn around his wrong doings. It’s quite a happy ending, though I don’t think I’ll ever get one of those.” 

The cat seems frozen, and it’s tense beside me. I raise an eyebrow at it and he seems to snap out of his daze before swatting at my cheek with his paw. 

“What I can’t be self deprecating around you either?” I huff, and it’s response is to pat my cheek again. “Dev thought he’d been quite funny with the analogy any how, and I suppose I deserved it. They’ve heard enough about Snow from me to last a lifetime, but I think it’s only fair after having to listen to their awkward ramblings about each other. It’s a lot to sort through when they’re both thick as hell.” The cat has settled down against me once more, but it’s still tenser than when he’d arrived. “It gets lonely after a while without Snow.” I’ve basically got nothing to hide at this point. May as well dictate my autobiography to the thing. The cat’s head shoots up again however, as though out of all my ramblings  _ this  _ is the one that shocks him the most. “Coming from a somewhat large family I’m used to the commotion Mordelia never fails to create, or the help I can provide to my step mother. Here, I study and look after Dev and Niall, but when Snow’s around there’s never a dull day. Every single one is different.” 

The cat’s staring at me intently as I speak. I know it should alarm me, but I can’t think of a reason as to why the cat would think anything different of me for the way I feel. It’s just very relaxing to talk to another living thing and know that no matter what you say, it can’t reply or give a harsh opinion in return. 

“It’s pathetic really. Snow’s like the sun and I’m constantly revolving around him while trying not to burn myself in the process. He hates me though, and I suppose that’s a good thing, because it makes it easier when I have to pretend to hate him in return. It’s easier to deal with things when you can’t help but face the facts right in front of you. I just wish the facts would be enough to stop however I’ve decided to feel, but instead they just present more facts. For example, if Snow walked in this room right now I’d let myself burn. I’ll always let myself burn if it meant he’d never burn out.” 

**Simon**

(I think I’m beginning to understand what it means.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... I have no excuse this was supposed to be out yesterday. I had it ready and I just... didn't post it cause im d u m b. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Your comments litterly give me a will to live so I love all of you. Also, try and argue with me that pride and prejiduce doesn't explain these hoes perfectly. I'll wait. 
> 
> (also just a little psa, I'm gonna write a little sequel about dev and niall featuring an exploration into Dev's character and some sweet friendship that's litterly inevitable between simon and niall. Let me know if you'd be interested in me publishing that!) 
> 
> I still can't link my shit :,) so I'm Siriusly-the-best-bi on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny returns!! She panics, Baz panics, Simon just kinda,,, uk tries to be a comfort but he's Smol.

**Baz**

The cat has decided to sleep with me for the last two nights of break, curled up in my hair near my neck, and has yet to give me a moment to myself. Each time Niall or Dev have come in, the cat would present it’s head for Niall to kiss before settling back down with me. It’s alarming, almost as if by opening myself up to it fully the cat has decided to give me all it’s affections. The damn thing has even started  _ purring  _ practically each time I touch him. I’ve gotten used to the constant nagging (though I’ll never admit to actually enjoying it), even though the thing makes leaving for meals a chore. (Another thing I won’t admit is my newfound want to be in the dorm.) 

The last thing I was expecting however on my rush back to our room, (thankfully Niall had fed him earlier so I’d been able to hunt after lunch without worrying about feeding the cat) was Bunce standing in front of our door looking agitated out of her mind. 

“Baz,” she addresses cooly, looking at me over her glasses. I’ve been so used to being myself lately I’m nearly startled to have to resume my cold and bitter state. 

“What do you want, Bunce?” I scowl, crossing my arms and decidedly  _ not  _ letting her into the dorm. 

“Where’s Simon?” She asks, cutting right to the chase. 

“Probably still with the Wellbelove’s I’d imagine if he’s not  _ here _ ,” I spit matter o’ factly. It seems however, that I’ve done nothing but confuse her. 

“But… well Agatha got back  _ yesterday _ , and regardless of that why would Simon be with her in the first place?” She looks nearly worried now, and it has my facade slipping the slightest bit. 

“What are you talking about? Where else would he go if not Wellbelove or you?” I ask, watching the worry fade into panic steadily before my eyes. 

“Are you telling me Simon’s  _ not here? _ ” She all but shrieks, fists clenching as she glares at me. “If you did something Basil I will not hesitate to--” 

“Relax Bunce I haven’t done anything!” I defend, frowning at her as I put my hands in front of myself defensively. “Simon hasn’t been here all week. I saw him walk Wellbelove to her car and never saw him afterwards. I assumed he stayed with her.” 

“Baz Simon stayed  _ here  _ for term! Agatha and him broke up, albeit on friendly terms but Simon decided to stay here for the week,” She explains, hands tugging on her violet curls before pausing. “Is that a cat?” 

I hear it too then, a frantic meowing and soft scratches coming from beyond the door. 

“Yes I think Snow adopted a cat before he… vanished.” I say slowly, inching towards the door slowly. 

“That’s impossible. I was with Simon up until practically dawn the night before break. If he’d adopted anything I would have known about it.” She frowns, nodding her head at the door when she notices my hesitation. 

I sigh, opening the door and allowing the cat to slip through gracefully. Immediately it mewls sharply, batting at Bunce’s skirt in excitement. 

**Penny**

“Well, he certainly knows you,” Baz frowns, sighing like this is the most mundane occurrence. As if he hasn’t been living with some mystery cat for a week. 

I stare at the orange tabby who’s pawing at me with desperation. I’ve never been a cat person, but Baz does have a point. This cat obviously knows who I am. 

“Erm, Hello?” I tell it, and it huffs before stomping over to Baz and trying to yell at him. 

“I don’t know what you think I can do,” He tells it with a wince, and it’s with that action I can tell Baz has gotten quite close to the feline if he’s so easily conversing with it. The thought is almost laughable. Baz is a cat person. 

The cat huffs dramatically before pushing its way back into the room. I follow it curiously, ignoring Baz’s scoff behind me, one can’t pass up the opportunity to study such an intelligent creature. When I enter the room however, the cat is sat stubbornly on Simon’s desk. 

It mewls again, high and drawn out as it smacks a little paw against the old wood. 

“I don’t understand,” I tell it, and the damn thing throws it’s little head back in what could be exasperation. 

It jumped to the window sill next, pawing at the latch on the closed glass. I huff at it, wondering if all this mess was just to get someone to let out the stuffy air, but as soon as I throw the window open the cat places a paw on my arm. 

An orange tabby with blue eyes that's as dramatic as Merlin himself that wants the window open. 

I stumble back straight into Baz as one word chokes it’s way out of my throat. 

“ _ Simon? _ ” 

**Simon**

I can’t help but stand and meow in triumph as Penny says my name. (I don’t fail to notice Baz unconsciously grabbing her arms to steady her either.) 

“It can’t be possible,” She whispers, practically tipping over herself as she comes back to poke at me. “How is this possible?”

I jump off the sill and onto Baz’s desk (with only a bit of struggle, I’m getting better) and nose at a book on top of the pile he has kept neat on his desk until it hits the floor. 

Baz picks it up with wide eyes, reading the title before wordlessly handing it to Penny. 

“Grimm’s Fairy Tales?” She mumbles, tapping her cheek in thought before I see the clue sink in. “ _ Fairy tales _ .  _ Disney _ . Oh what have I  _ done? _ ” She cries, dropping the book in panic as she grasps her curls. “Simon I’m so  _ sorry _ .” She stresses, coming over to stroke my spine. 

I can’t help but ignore her though as I keep a steady gaze on Baz who looks as if he’s been turned to stone. 

“Was this some kind of  _ joke _ ?” He snarls viciously, hand caught in his hair as he pulls it harshly, glaring at Penny like this whole mess is her fault. (It  _ is  _ but not in the way he’s thinking.)

“What are you  _ talking about _ ?” Penny screams, and I notice the tears in her eyes as she rounds on Baz. “Do you think I’d do this on purpose? How dense can you be Basilton? Not everything Simon does revolves around you, you know? Not to mention I can’t imagine how low that must mean you think of him if you think he’d willingly breach your privacy in such a magnificent way as this. I don’t know what happened this week but it was  _ not  _ intentional.” The tears are pouring down her cheeks and Baz looks truly taken back by her outburst. “I’ve turned my best friend into a cat because I’m a stupid cheater and I don’t know a way to change him back.” 

I can hear the panic in her voice and I quickly jump on the desk to rub her ankles. Before I know it, I’m in her arms and I can feel her tears wet my fur. 

“Well this is quite the conundrum you’ve got yourself in, Bunce. Have fun,” Baz snarls, but I can hear the hurt and panic in his voice as he heads towards the door. It’s so different and foreign to the Baz I’ve been dealing with. This isn’t the Baz I know. 

I meow desperately and squirm until Penny drops me and bound out the door after him, tripping down the stairs in my haste. To my surprise however, I find slim hands around my middle in a tense but supportive grip. 

Baz holds me up to look him in the eye and before I can think of what I could possibly do to make this better, I lean forward and lick the tip of his nose. 

He makes a startled noise in the back of his throat and I feel his hold on me twitch as if he were about to drop me. I can’t imagine that clears anything up for him, or answers the questions I know he’s bound to have but I have it in me to hope it might clear up  _ something  _ or at the least get him to stay. 

“Baz,” Penny’s voice drifts from the top landing. She’s shaking and hiccuping and I can tell she’s experiencing a lot of panic. “I don’t know what’s happened over this week and I know asking you to help would be alot if not  _ impossible _ to ask of you, but could you atleast tell me what’s been happening? Anything you think might be useful.” 

I look at Baz again, his eyes haven’t left me and I can see he’s worrying the inside of his bottom lip between his teeth as he studies me. His expression is calculated and hard, but I can see his panic in the way his throat bobs occasionally. 

I put one paw on the corner of his mouth and watch as he rolls his eyes before whipping around dramatically, hoisting me onto his forearm and marching back upstairs. He practically shoves me into Penny’s arms as he enters the room, sitting down at his desk with an aggravated look. 

**Penny**

“I don’t know what you could consider useful,” He scoffs, crossing his legs in an almost dismissive manner. 

I want to give up, I want to collapse, but the shame and panic burning through my chest are keeping me upright. I don’t have time for Baz’s haughty behavior. 

“Anything,” My voice cracks. I’m desperate, and it appears Baz now see’s that. His expression softens and he leans forward to place his face in his hands, his foot dropping to the wood floor like a lead weight. 

“I’m sorry,” He says, and that alone is enough to quell my panic for a moment. I take in his body language and his breathing. I was so wrapped up in my own panic I didn’t recognize his. 

He’s hunched over himself, and his hands are alternating between rubbing his face harshly and tugging relentlessly on his hair. 

I put Simon down softly, and move to get his chair and push it so I’m now seated in front of Baz. I don’t want him to be intimidated by me, I want him to know we’re equals right now. 

Simon pulls himself awkwardly onto Baz’s desk, carefully approaching him and pushing his head against the back of Baz’s hand. Simon looks as worried as a cat can look, and it’s that fact that spurs some protective thing inside me, like a match has lit underneath my panic and is burning it away. One problem at a time, but I need to take care of Baz first. 

“Baz, what are you sorry for?” I ask him gently. He moves his hand away from Simon like he was burned, and looks at me through glassy eyes. 

“I can’t help you. I can’t even be here.” He mumbles, eyes flicking towards Simon before he nearly flinches back. 

“You bonded with the cat,” I say then, remembering how easily he’d talked to him earlier. “You must… you must be quite overwhelmed.” 

“Astute observation, Bunce,” He snarls, crossing his arms tightly. 

“You talked to it didn’t you? Let yourself be vulnerable.” I continue despite his animosity. “That’s scary Baz and… I know that must be heart wrenching after you’ve found out it’s Simon.” 

He’s tense, but his eyes slide to me slowly, and I take that as an opportunity to keep talking. 

“You probably think Simon doesn’t care, that you’ve wasted all your time and now someone who  _ hates you  _ knows every little detail and secret you kept like a burden. After feeling a euphoric relief at being able to finally be yourself around something that couldn't judge you, it’s all coming crashing down like a suffocating wave.” 

He’s staring at me with wide eyes, and Simon’s sitting far away from him watching intently. 

“But Baz, if… if I have the liberty to say, I don’t think your vulnerability was in vain.” He continues to stare at me, though his eyes narrow. He hasn’t stopped me yet though, so I plow on. “Simon cares about you— No let me finish!” I huff as he scoffs with a roll of his eyes. “Maybe he didn’t before though I’ve half a mind to argue that, but whatever happened this week has changed that.” 

“Nothing—“

“Don’t tell me nothing happened. Don’t dismiss this and drown yourself in the sorrow this is creating. You can’t think of just yourself anymore Baz. However you react to this is going to affect Simon too. He  _ ran after you _ ,” I stress. “He’s tried to comfort you multiple times since I’ve been here. Now I understand that it’s difficult but are you telling me that Simon reacted with violence or distaste any time you opened up to him?” 

Baz appears thoughtful for a moment, and I release a soft breath at the fact he’s taking me seriously. It has something deep within me loosen. 

“He… did not,” Baz almost whispers his answer, eyes shifting to Simon as he raises an eyebrow. 

“Simon’s grown up Baz,” I say next, hoping I’m not out of line as I continue. “He’s… well I don’t really believe he has so much angst and animosity pinned against you anymore.” 

“You don’t?” He asks, slowly, almost like he’s not sure he’s allowed. 

“Do you think so? After this week?” I ask softly. I know I’ve got no information to back myself up, but I  _ know  _ something happened. Baz has never let himself visibly panic in front of someone before.

“No.” He says shortly, eyes narrowing at Simon, who lets out a small huff at the look. 

I breathe a sigh of relief at the admission. 

“Are you… do you feel better now?” I ask catiausly. He gives me a bored look. 

“That scrutinization was supposed to make me feel  _ better? _ ” He sneers, leaning back in his chair. 

“Simon likes smart people,” I say with a shrug. “You’re smart,  _ I’m  _ smart obviously. I read you like a book and you’re salty about it.” 

“ _ Salty? _ ”

“Salty as the vinegar crisps under your bed!” I grin, and to my utter bewilderment, Baz gives me a shy smile in return. 

“Snow knows about them?” 

“He eats them when you’re not in,” I say smugly as Simon stands and meows at me. 

That gets an honest laugh out of Baz and I let out a deep breath. Simon seems relieved too as he makes a small noise before approaching Baz. 

“I’m not going to pet you Snow.” He drawls, but when Simon makes another sound he sighs, offering him his hand to rub against. 

“Will you… help?” I ask. “This is a spell I created and I’m wholly responsible so I understand if you say no, really. I just, I would value your intellect.” I admit softly, tugging at the hem in my skirt as I avoid his eyes. 

“I… I’ll help you.” Baz says dare I say  _ gently.  _ “You’re not the first wizard to botch a spell Bunce.” 

His words give me a small unexplainable comfort, but it doesn't chase away the growing guilt that's rapidly consuming me without distraction. 

“Did you know my mother had to attempt her proposal nine different times before she got it correct?” He asks softly, and I feel my breath leave me as I whip my head towards him. Simon stands to attention as well, immediately pushing himself against Baz’s shoulder. (I don’t miss Baz’s blush or slight smile.)

“Natasha?” I ask in awe. “She’s a legend. She hung the moon.” 

Baz’s smile grows as he nods. 

“According to Fiona, my aunt, she botched the spell utterly during her attempts. It was all her own creation and she had to keep it under wraps so my father wouldn’t figure her out. She was confident, but when it came to a certain point, she was also confident she’d need help. Legends need practice Bunce. Snow will be alright.” 

It’s ridiculous but I feel tears in my eyes at such soft spoken words. Such an intimate story to share with your nemesis’ best friend. That’s not what this is anymore though, I realize, watching Simon push his little head into Baz’s cheek. 

“We’ll figure this out Bunce. Together. Snow will live to devour scones another day,” he smirks.

Simon mewls dramatically and stomps around the desk as I laugh.  _ We’ll  _ figure this out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the absolute worst, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I'm not going to lie to you guys, I've just been sad. It's been really hard for me to motivate myself lately and I've just been causing myself a lot of anxiety. Make no mistake though, I'm still bone achingly excited and have ideas for this story, I've not moved on or anything of the like I'm still very passionate for this series. It's just the whole getting up and typing it out that's been snagging me. I'm going to try really hard to be better for you guys, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also, as usual, feel free to come chat with me on Tumblr (which I still can't link :') ) my user is Siriusly-the-best-bi


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz,,, needs time to himself ok, Simon would love to know where he's gonna sleep, some DeNiall as a treat, and Niall.... needs a god damn hug.

**Baz**

After the complete and utter turmoil that came with Bunce’s arrival, I nearly didn’t want her to leave. The thought of being alone with the cat, alone with  _ Simon Snow _ set my nerves on end. Maybe if I tried hard enough, I’d be able to convince Dev or Niall to spend the night. Anything to not be alone with Snow. It was almost like I was awaiting an awkward conversation, but that was foolish. Snow surely wouldn’t be able to sit me down for a nice chat.  Maybe I should sit  _ him  _ down for a chat? 

“Alright Baz? I’ll be back here tomorrow for lunch.” Bunce had said as she left, pulling out her phone to check on something or the other. I was surprised however when the cat, when  _ Snow,  _ hissed at her and swat her arm. “Simon what the hell?” She gasped, brows furrowed as she drew her arm closer to herself. 

It was then that I remembered my words when Snow had first seen my phone.  _ You’d have to hiss at everyone at Watford. _ I tried not to but I couldn’t help but gape.

“He tried to scratch me when he saw my phone,” I began, drawing her attention to me. “I had told him everyone had one, even you, though I’d said he wouldn’t hiss at you,” I murmured the last bit, but Bunce had just smiled at me, shooting the cat a knowing look. 

“Tomorrow,” was all she’d said before closing the door with a small snap. 

I’d busied myself by showering and leaving for dinner, trying to spend as little time as I could in the room before going to bed. 

Now however, there was no barrier between me and Snow. He seemed almost dejected, curled up on his own bed. I raise an eyebrow at him, but he’s facing the other direction. I wonder why now all of a sudden he’s decided to back away from me. 

“Snow,” I drawl, and he jerks his little head in my direction, pupils blown wide as he stares at me. “What are you doing?” 

He stands then, gently pressing his paws into the bed before looking at me and yawning. 

“By yourself tonight?” I sneer, feeling only minorly guilty when he crouches low in defense, taking a step back. “Why? Decided to stop taking advantage of me?” I scoff, cause that must be the only reason he’d been so close to me lately. To use it as some sort of sick leverage for when he’s back to normal. 

If it’s even possible however, the cat seems to draw farther away as his ears press horizontally against his skull. I can’t help but feel something tugging incessantly within me. I’ve spent all this time building a bond with him, and now I’m ruining it and pulling away and Snow actually  _ cares.  _ My pulling away seems to be hurting him as well. 

He stays in a defensive position before he huffs, pulling himself up and marching up to me. I’m sitting on my bed and he pulls himself into my lap, glaring at me, his ears now forming a V instead of flattening to the sides. He meows at me, short and loud. I frown. 

“Typical of you to think you can yell and get what you want.” I huff, frowning at him. 

He won’t give up though, trying to get me to see some miraculous point that’ll heal my charred self esteem. He puts a paw on my chest meowing with more intent this time. 

“Just stop Snow. I don’t care what your intention is at the moment I can’t do this right now,” I huff, picking him up and placing him on the floor. “I need some time to myself, I need to think about all this. I’m overwhelmed.” 

He seems to understand that much, huffing and walking towards the door. He looks at me pointedly, ears still in a sharp V. I can almost hear him nagging,  _ fine Baz be alone if that’s what you want,  _ but it’s not the same without a trail of his smoke cushioning his words. It suddenly strikes me that I miss the smell of him. 

With a tight frown in place however I open the door for him, secretly watching to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself on the stairs before letting it close softly. 

**Simon**

I find Dev and Niall’s door easy enough. I’ve only been here once before, when Niall had needed the company while Baz and Dev were out. I scratch at the door softly until someone pulls it open and I mewl softly when I see Dev peaking through the crack. 

“Hello Pumpkin,” he murmurs softly. He never calls me pumpkin in front of the others, only when we’re alone. Part of me thinks he doesn’t want to give Niall the satisfaction, but part of me also thinks he’s like Baz. He doesn’t know how to be himself so he does it in secret. 

He doesn’t hesitate in picking me up to lay on his desk next to two mugs of tea. The room is otherwise empty and I cock my head in question. 

“Niall’s in the showers,” He clarifies, and it takes me a moment to remember that Baz and I are the only room with an en suite. “I made him tea, it’s chamomile. A late night tea. Helps soothe his nerves so he can get to sleep.” 

I bump his arm lightly, letting him know I see how endearing it is. 

“Right,” Niall says as he throws the door open. “There’s no need for Gareth to take that long in the shower yet here we are.” He grumbles before he smiles at me. 

“Hey pumpkin, Baz kick you out?” 

I mewl in agreement because I’m petty (even if I respect that Baz needs time to think I know this must be difficult for him), and approach Niall for a hug. He scoops me up without question. 

“Is that tea?” Niall asks next, throwing his towel over his desk chair as he approaches Dev’s desk. 

“Chamomile, you had a rough day today.” Dev explains, but I can see his nervousness in the silent rhythm tapped out by his fingers. 

“What are you drinking,” Niall asks with a suspicious look though I can’t imagine why. 

“You know, I really wanted to piss you off by sneaking out some black tea, but it’s peppermint.” Dev says with a soft grin. 

Niall beams back. 

“Would have put me in a right state if you had,” He assures. “Caffeine at this hour, could you imagine?” He turns the question to me and I mewl respectfully, thankful I can’t argue that I’ve consumed caffeine at much later hours. 

“Niall,” comes a soft whisper, I nearly don’t catch it, but the way Niall’s breath stutters against my head draws my attention to the gentle tone. “Do you wanna talk about today?” 

Niall sits down on the bed with me slowly, his fingers twisting my fur as he presses his lips into a firm line. 

“I’d rather not. Not yet,” He says hesitantly, refusing to lift his eyes from mine. I hear Dev get up behind me and can only assume there was some wordless nod of affirmation. (I suppose it runs in the family.) 

He gathers his stuff for the shower and is gone without making a sound, leaving Niall and I alone in the small room. 

“How are you Pumpkin?” He asks, but his voice sounds dejected and broken, and immediately I’m on all fours staring at him. “I’m alright. I just…” he trails off, rubbing his hand along his cheek. “Do you know what it’s like to feel so deeply for someone that you’d spend  _ years  _ lamenting to them about anything they’d like to hear, but you don’t have the confidence they’d listen?” 

I sit down slowly, trying to show him that he's got my full attention.

“It’s not that I don’t think Dev would listen,” He amends, using his pointer finger to stroke my forehead. “But it’s hard to open up to someone when you know they wouldn’t open up to you. I want to tell him  _ everything about me. _ I don’t want to leave out a single detail. I’ve always been like that, an open book.”

Niall takes a slow breath, picking me up and placing me on his pillow so we can lay down together. 

“But Dev is quiet and he keeps to himself. I get occasional glimpses into his passion through silly things like tea arguments and sock colours but he’s never confided in me for anything serious.” 

I wonder if maybe this is how Baz feels right now. He’s spilled his deepest desires to me, knowing I’d never reciprocate and knowing I’d never do the same to him. Like a lead weight in my stomach, I start to understand. 

“It’s so hard keeping things to myself. I want to tell myself he cares and that he’ll  _ listen  _ and deep down I think he would but,” He trails off, face a picture of pure despair. “I can’t get past his facade and I don’t know why he feels he has to keep it up around me. How am I supposed to confide in him when he doesn’t care enough to confide in me? I mean, who wants to talk to someone about their deepest feelings and worries when they won't get any emotional sympathy in return?” He's talking harsher now, his brows furrowed. "It's not _fair._ Sometimes listening isn't enough and I don't think he understands that."

I meow softly, the weight of this conversation settling thickly over me. 

“I know it’s his family and how he was raised. I know Baz is the same way but… I want to be worth it for him. I want for him to see me and want to try but… I’m not enough.” He's lost his heat as he whispers those last words and he sounds so upset I can’t help but throw myself across his face. He chuckles, nuzzling into the fur on my stomach before sighing. “I really care about him and I’m not stupid enough to say he doesn’t care about me cause I know he does.” He smiles at the steaming tea still untouched on Dev’s desk. “But sometimes I get sad thinking about how its not the way I want him to.” 

_ You’re so fucking stupid _ , I wanna tell him, but instead I bump my forehead with his and he smiles. 

“Thanks for listening pumpkin, you’re a great friend.” 

Niall sits up after that, giving me a quick kiss before getting the mug from Dev's desk. I watch him and think about what he’s said. Baz keeps up a facade too, and I’m realizing now more than ever he’s forcing one on. It must’ve been easy and misleading to be open to a cat, but I can’t imagine the horrendous shame that must be eating him up now that he knows it was me the whole time. I think about the relation between Baz and Dev and realize it’s just like Niall said, he wants me to care, desperately so, but I have no way of reassuring him that I do. No way of telling him I feel the same way. I suddenly feel guilty for leaving him alone. 

Dev comes in nearly five minutes later, smiling once he sees Niall curled up with his tea. 

“How’s it?” He asks nervously, and Niall smiles back warmly. 

“Perfect, just like you,” his smile doesn’t falter at the small line, but Dev nearly face plants at the minor words. “I really needed this, so thank you. I know cook pritchard likes Baz more than you so this must have been difficult.” He winks and Dev chuckles softly. 

“You… know I…” Dev starts, and Niall straightens, leaning in hopefully. “I…” he wraps his fingers around his own mug as his brows settle in a harsh line over his eyes. “Niall, you know I care about you right?” I can see him holding his breath as he finally lets the words out. 

Niall seems to freeze, maintaining the eye contact Dev’s to proud to let go of. Niall holds up his mug in what could be a half hearted cheers. 

“Yeah,” he says with a small smile. 

Dev doesn’t look satisfied and he licks his lips before frowning. He nods slowly before taking a sip of his own tea. 

“So Pumpkin, are you spending the night?” Niall asks with a wide grin. 

I wish I could shrug because where I'm sleeping seems to be the question of the night. Instead I roll onto my side and lick the back of Niall’s hand. He giggles in response before laying down with me, carefully setting his tea on the nightstand. 

“I wouldn’t mind you spending the night, that’s for sure,” he continues, “I’m actually quite cuddly when I sleep so it would be nice to share the bed with someone.” I hear Dev choke in the background before he comes stomping over. 

“No one’s sleeping with anyone. He’s not a teddy bear you’ll crush him,” Dev’s coming up with excuses as he reaches for me and I can tell they’re barely sticking due to the clueless expression on Niall’s face. 

“Since when do you care about the cat?” Niall asks with a suspicious frown. 

“I  _ don’t. _ ” Dev confirms a little too harshly. “But imagine Baz’s shock when we have to tell him we’ve accidentally killed his cat.” 

“Simon’s cat,” Niall corrects. 

“Even worse. Snow comes back to find the cat and Baz but the cats dead. Sound especially good to you?” Dev’s already got his hand on the door and Niall scrambles to follow. 

“Cats sleep with humans all the time! He wouldn’t get crushed—“

“Niall, enjoy your tea and I will be back minus a cat. You’ll see him tomorrow.” Dev says shortly before shutting the door behind him. 

I meow in question and Dev blusters a deep shade of red. 

“Listen Pumpkin if anyone will cuddle with Niall it’s gonna be  _ me. _ ” With that he carries me (kinda awkwardly. It’s obvious Dev is not a cat person.) up the stairs and too Baz and I’s room. He knocks on the door and Baz opens it slowly, scowl in place. “Here.” Is all Dev says, thrusting his arms forward and holding me by the arms in front of Baz. 

I meow helplessly and Baz sighs. When he doesn’t move I start to squirm until Dev makes a small noise. 

“Mate are you gonna take him or not?” 

Baz rolls his eyes so hard I’m surprised they didn’t roll right out, but he opens the door wider and takes me in one hand before throwing me onto my bed. 

I shake my head to reorientate myself and notice Baz’s hair is wet and his silky Pajama shirt is only half buttoned, showing a nice sliver of his stomach. 

He shuts the door and shakes his head frowning at me with his hands on his hips. 

“You had to go and piss of Dev didn’t you?” He snarls.

I feel my ears fly back as I meow in protest. I stalk forward and huff at him, sitting directly in front of him. 

He stares down at me with his signature frown in place. 

I let out a small meow, relaxing enough so my ears are forward instead of back. When one eyebrow goes up I meow again before stepping forward to press my head into his exposed midriff. 

Baz takes a step back as his facade slips and he’s staring at me with shock. 

“What are you getting at Snow?” He huffs, quickly buttoning his shirt as the tips of his ears tinge pink. “Is this some kind of joke? A way to humiliate me?” 

I meow slowly, my ears coming forward as I pout at him. 

Baz’s tense posture seems to relax ever so slightly. “You look like Puss in Boots,” He huffs. 

I quirk my head to the side and he stares at me blankly. 

“The cat? From Shrek?” He stares at me with an expression that tells me he’s simultaneously bored but curious at the same time. 

I meow softly, keeping my head to the side. 

“You’ve never seen Shrek?” He’s only curious now, allowing himself to mirror my position as his head quirks to the side. “Crowley Snow I imagined a movie like that is right up your alley. The Mage doesn’t have movies at his stupid cottage?” 

Now I’m very confused. I don’t know why he’d bring up the mage at all. Surely he knows I live in care homes during the holidays. Even so, they do have occasional move nights, but they’re more the stereotypical disney princess movie. The care homes usually have kids of all ages, so they keep all the movies they show PG or G rated. 

“Doesn’t surprise me. The only show’s he probably owns is Peter Pan and Robin Hood. After all he must get his inspiration from somewhere.” 

I stare at him wide eyed as I process what he said. Baz has just made a  _ joke.  _ And it was actually  _ funny. _ I huff and put my paw over my nose so he know’s I got it. I don’t miss the soft smile he tries to hide. 

He climbs into his bed and turns the light off without a word and I deflate as I realize that’s it. After seeing Dev and Niall I had really wanted to come back and make an effort to show Baz his vulnerability recently wasn't in vain, but I’m not going to bother him if he’s really trying to sleep. 

I curl up on my pillow slowly, sighing to myself before I hear Baz move around in his sheets. 

“Bunce… Bunce made a good point today.” He says into the dark. “I’ve been treating you unfairly. If…” he sighs deeply. “If you promise you’re not doing this with any mal intent, you’re welcome to sleep over here.” He seems to hold his breath. 

I’m too stunned to move. Baz must be dealing with a lot of inner turmoil, and it’s up to me to show him I care. I have to take a page from Dev’s book and hope my actions will speak louder than the words that I don’t have. 

It isn’t till Baz huffs and turns over in his bed that I realize I’ve been too lost in thought to actually provide any action. “Fine Snow, fuck you too.” He whispers.

I nearly trip over myself getting from my bed to the floor. I meow in panic, trying to let him know I’m coming. I jump onto his bed with no grace whatsoever and land straight on his stomach. He lets out a sharp grunt and pushes me off. (Thankfully onto the other side of the bed, and not back onto the floor.) I meow softly in apology. 

Baz’s hand reaches over however and gives me one steady stoke across my back. I fall over chasing the sensation when he pulls his hand back. 

“Crowley you’re a mess.” He mutters and I huff at him. 

I’m not sure where we stand in sharing the bed now. I want to continue sleeping on him and in his hair, but our whole relationship went from fucked to manageable to fucked in a matter of hours and I don’t want to cross anymore boundaries. Instead I decide to curl up on the extra pillow next to his head. I’m too scared to touch him, but as I settle down to make myself comfortable for the last time tonight, I feel his fingers curl around the tip of my tail. 

I find it a lot easier to sleep after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all; GUYS YOUR COMMENTS LITTERLY LIT UP MY WORLD IM NOT EVEN KIDDING WHEN I SAY I STARTED CRYING I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH.   
> I usually make it a mission to respond to each comment personally but this time it just felt so personal and I wanted to give all of you a warm shout out here to let you know you made me feel immensely better.   
> second of all; I started classes today, which means I will have a lot more time for writing because I'm a ~procrastinator~   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you found it worth the astronomical wait (Im so sorry) but I love you guys!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is hot, Simon is a soggy boy, Dev just wants to be alone with Niall, and Penny just wants to be Supportive

**Penny**

I’d like to pretend I got enough sleep to deal with whatever’s going to happen today at lunch, but even I can’t convince myself that’s true. This is a real blow to my confidence, but I’m more concerned about the fact Simon is stuck as a cat. I’m sure there should be a minor concern somewhere that he’s been stuck with  _ Baz _ , but even before I’d seen the bond they formed, I’m not sure that would be on the top of my list of  _ Things to Worry About _ . (Crowley look at that, now  _ I’m  _ making Lists.)

I make good use of my morning by unpacking and enjoying the room to myself before Trixie and her Girlfriend decide to take over again and putting blanket spells over my clothes and books to prevent the inevitable of her glitter getting everywhere. By the time Lunch rolls around I still have to tell myself to take deep breaths before actually heading on my way. I have to keep reminding myself that Baz is on my side in this, and I’m confident that his intelligence will be a big help. 

I’m surprised however when I meet who I believe are Baz’s friends outside the dorm room. 

“Good morning,” I say slowly, causing them to turn and stare at me quizzically. 

“How are you even here?” The dark haired boy asks after a moment of silence. 

“I don’t know, how are you?” I retort, pushing past them to knock on the door. 

Baz opens the door as put together as ever although his brows are pinched. 

“ _ What? _ ” He snaps.

“It’s lunch time.” Is all I say, noticing the boys behind me nodding along. 

“Two lunch dates Baz? What are we, nothing to you?” The second boy asks, a fake pout starting to form. 

“All of you are so dramatic,” Baz drawls, throwing the door open for us. 

The fair haired boy pushes past me quickly, throwing himself onto Simon’s bed and searching around frantically. 

“Where is he?” He asks, and I can’t imagine who he could possibly be looking for. 

“In the bath,” Is all Baz says, and it’s then I notice the sleeves of his fancy button up are pushed up and cuffed around his biceps, and his hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. 

“Why?” Niall pouts, as I quickly rush to their ensuite to make sure it’s not  _ Simon _ in the bath, but unfortunately that’s exactly where he is, soaked to the bone with a small patch of bubbles resting on his forehead. 

“Oh, Baz,” I sigh, glaring at him as he comes up besides me. 

“He deserved it, Bunce,” He says with a sneer. “He knocked over my cologne and shattered it on  _ himself _ . He’s such an  _ ignorant  _ creature.” 

“Baz,” Comes a sharp yell, causing me to jump. “Pumpkin is  _ not  _ ignorant!” Is all he says before quickly shedding his jumper and kneeling besides the small tub. 

Simon meows pitifully at the attention, leaning his head up towards the boy in what I expect is a plea to get the bubbles away from his eyes. But instead, the boy presses multiple quick kisses to his head, laughing at the bubbles that transferred to his upper lip. I expect Simon to look upset about the contact, but instead he seems to preen as he licks the boys chin in return. 

“Niall, seriously?” Is all Baz huffs, with what I believe to be a hint of jealousy. 

“He’s a baby Baz, he doesn’t deserve this,” Niall says with a mock offense. 

“Well no one cares about what  _ I  _ deserve then?” Baz tightens his ponytail with a haughty look. “ _ You  _ can buy me a new bottle then.” 

“Come now Baz, you have at least three others at home,” The dark haired boy steps closer. 

“Yes, Dev, good job,  _ expose him _ ,” Niall smiles with a dramatic point before reaching over to let the drain out of the tub. 

“Niall you absolute moron, quit it and put him down!” 

“Nope,” Is the only reply Baz gets before Niall has wrapped Simon up in a fluffy towel, cradling him close to his chest. “Pumpkin deserves the world, it's not his fault.” 

“Pumpkin? The cat-- That’s--” Baz quickly places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently. 

“Snow’s Cat, I know a preposterous name really,” He says smoothly and I stand there staring dumbly at Niall. “All of Niall’s creations. Here’s a thought though, Snow’s cat, Snow buys my cologne.” He smirks at the cat then and I cover my smile with my hand. 

I’m sure Simon can read my look however, as he meows sharply and his ears press back. 

“You all need to stop harassing him,” Niall huffs. 

“Bunce and I have work to do, so please you two leave the cat.” 

“Baz, what are we gonna do? Can’t we help?” Dev asks quickly, seemingly eager to have something to do. 

“No, this is an issue about Snow and that’s all you’re getting,” Baz snaps, and I’m surprised he was even willing to give them that much. “You two can have a meal by yourselves god forbid.” He punctuates this with a roll of his eyes, but I feel a growing suspicion as Niall's eyes light up. 

“A  _ Simon _ issue?” He practically slurs, eyes narrowing as he clutches Simon himself closer. 

“Niall--” Is all Baz gets out before the other boy continues. 

“And Penelope is here as  _ well _ ,” He ponders, grinning in a predatory manner, though the threatening look hardly sticks as he begins to bounce on his feet. “Dev, do you know what that means?” 

“Absolutely not what you think it means,” Dev sighs, “Stop terrorizing Baz, we can have lunch with each other.” I try to ignore the hopeful lilt to his voice and the fact it flies right over Niall’s head. 

“And miss out on this tease fest?” Niall whines. “Can we take pumpkin?” He begs, and Simon meows his agreement, causing me to scowl at him. 

“No, he’s…” Baz trails off, at a loss for excuses as to why we’d need to keep Simon himself with us. I can practically see Simon’s exaggerated sigh before he wiggles out of Niall’s arms and finds himself rolling at Baz’s feet, meowing prettily up at him. 

“Awe, Pumpkin,” Niall cues. “You don’t wanna stay with me?” he pouts innocently and Simon honest to god  _ sighs, _ glaring at Baz before rubbing his legs harshly. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Dev mutters, placing a tentative hand on Niall's shoulder, causing the other to jump. (he removes the hand rather quickly after that, Niall looks sad.)

“Right. I think there’s a study group meeting to compare our break work anyway,” Niall smiles, glancing at Dev eagerly. (Dev’s expression drops, I wonder why that makes him upset.) “You said you needed help with arithmancy, this would be a good opportunity to check.” 

“Oh, yeah… right,” Dev nods slowly, I notice Baz roll his eyes again. “Good plan Mate.” 

“We’ll see you lot later,” Niall says with a smile, not leaving before giving Simon another flood of kisses before leaving. 

“Simon!” Is all I can manage to gasp, unable to comprehend the affection he was given by Niall. “Are you alright?” 

**Simon**

All I can do is meow in reply. Penny looks unsure and it’s moments like these where I can truly value my friendship with her. Penny knows me better than anyone, and I understand why she’d be concerned. It wasn’t easy for me to understand that I was touch starved but with Penny’s help I’ve been trying to work through it. A lot of touch is overwhelming for me, but for some reason, as a cat I don’t feel as burned and shriveled as I usually do with so much affection. Maybe it’s because I had to get used to a new body and already was uncomfortable, or maybe it’s because Niall’s always so gentle, or that Baz is very calculated with each movement or brush. Whatever the reason, Niall’s touch is different and safe, and Baz is always very comforting the few times he does reach out. I hope I maintain this progress when I’m back to my human self, and this isn’t something I can stand only in this body. 

“Simon, are you sure? You’re worrying me, did the spell change anything else I don’t know about? Are you  _ turning  _ into a cat? Do we have a  _ time limit? _ ” Her voice raises as panic starts to clasp onto her words. I wanna assure her that that’s not the case. I want to tell her I’m completely fine, and that she’s a wonderful mage, but all I can manage is shaking my head and headbutting her socked ankle. “But, Niall-- Simon do you--” She glances at Baz and her mouth snaps shut. I wonder what she was going to ask. 

Instead of wondering I hop onto Baz’s desk and sit perched on the edge. I wonder what the game plan for today is going to be. I wouldn’t even know where to start, I’m lucky I have Baz and Penny. 

“Right, well,” Penny seems to bluster, she won’t take her eyes from me. “Uhm, right. We know that a spell was invented and this was the outcome. I know transformation spells aren’t completely unheard of, so I was thinking we could try some of the basic spells that fix those kinds of things first. You know before we try to make a spell that undoes this.” 

“Smart plan Bunce,” Baz agrees, nodding slightly at her. “I can run to the library to grab some books for that if you’d like?” 

_ Ever the gentlemen _ , I think, though I can see his hands clenching and unclenching at his side, he probably needs to feed. He’s also starting to wrinkle his nose at Penny, I wonder if it’s cause he can smell her blood. 

“That would be a great help Baz, thanks,” Penny smiles and gestures softly towards the door. I wonder if she sees through his excuse too. “Now Simon,” she addresses me as soon as Baz has shut the door. “Is there anything you want to tell me?” 

I stare at her blankly, and her cheeks colour as she lets out a short laugh. 

“You know what I mean. I’m just…  _ Niall? _ You don’t even know him! I mean sure I’ve seen you talk to him a handful of times but I never expected you to develop feelings, although I guess I don’t know what time you’ve spent together here… he doesn’t even know it’s you! If anyone I expected you to have feelings for Baz so I’m a bit shocked.” She’s winded and pacing between the beds and down the center of the room. It takes me a minute to fully digest what she’s saying and when I do I’m springing to all fours immediately. It frustrates me that I can’t argue her accusations. Tell her that I’m in no way attracted to Niall, and am Very Much attracted to Baz. This confusion is gonna kill her. “I’m sorry! I didn’t want to assume anything, I know it’s rude but… regardless of you liking who you like I just want you to know that liking boys is ok.” 

She’s seemed to calm herself from her bluster, and she’s looking at me softly. I give her a soft meow in reply. 

“I just know that care probably hasn’t been the best source of comfort or acceptance. And well, I want you to know that, however you feel about anyone else, and how you feel about yourself, you’ll always be accepted by me. I know that’s such a sob thing to say, but I don’t mind saying it if you need to hear it.” 

I can’t help but stare at her in awe. Penny has always been able to take my deepest insecurities and thoughts and lay them in front of me to show me that they’re not as big or terrifying as I thought.

“And I think it’s ok if you do need to hear it.” She says with a smile, sticking out her palm. “And hey, even if you don’t need to hear it, and I misread this whole situation by thinking for the both of us, I just want you to know wherever you stand, I’m standing with you.” 

I practically slam my face into her hand as I fight the suffocating urge to cry. (I’m not sure if I could as a cat anyway, so maybe this body is a God send.) She managed to say things and address issues I’d been keeping buried, or had thought I was already content with. Penny’s words feel like being wrapped up in a warmed blanket. I didn’t know I needed to hear half the things she said, but that’s exactly why my friendship with Penny works. I violently try to worm my way into her arms before she pushes me away, shrieking slightly. 

“Simon, you are  _ soggy _ , stop it!” She yells, picking me up at arm's length and bringing me to the bathroom once more. 

Once she sets me on the counter she’s searching carefully through the cabinet and drawers. 

“There’s no way Baz doesn’t own a hairdryer,” She mumbles to herself before triumphantly pulling one out and plugging it in with a flourish. 

I’d like to say the experience was uncomfortable, or I found it a burden to sit through, but the truth of the matter is it was positively  _ luxurious _ . With the warm air and Penny’s soft hands combing through my fur it was nearly impossible to focus on anything besides her godly work. 

I didn’t even notice Baz walk into the room until he was staring at me with wide eyes in the door frame. 

“Good on you Bunce, that nightmare got my trousers wet,” Is all he says, cooling his expression as if he wasn’t staring at me like  _ he  _ wanted to be the one massaging my fur. 

“Yes, he wanted me to hug him but I told him he was much too soggy,” She laughed. “But I knew I could count on you to have a blow dryer. Though,” she took a small pause, smirking at him slightly as she rubbed her thumb down my forehead. “Surprising someone as posh as you wouldn’t be dependent on magic for it.” 

Baz seems to bluster and colour rises to his cheeks slowly. If I were in my human form surely my jaw would be on the floor because something about Baz being vulnerable and emotional really does me in. 

“It… It doesn’t do it right.” He bites out, glaring off to the side. 

I pretend that I don’t want to give him a kiss on the cheek and instead focus on Penny’s soft laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is moving so slow and I'm sorry if this work has become a drag to read but I like it and I just want everyone to be soft okay im sorry.   
> anyway Wow it has deadass been a whole month and then some huh. Fun fact, I am begrudgingly still alive but only to spite God. Are you guys in online school or physical school? Either way i've dropped my will to live somewhere and have not been able to find it rip. 
> 
> as always, chat with me on tumblr at Siriusly-the-best-bi <3


End file.
